Changed
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: Lizzy ventures out of the Phantomhive mansion, wondering what... changed Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy walks through the halls of the Phantomhive mansion with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes, that used to hold much happiness and shine, was replaced with a dull void of uncertainty and much sadness.

'Ciel...' she thinks with a frown. 'You've changed...' she thinks while stopping. She glance over at the large picture that stood before her by the entrance of the house.

Ciel sat with his legs crossed and his fingers interlocked. His elbows sat comfortably on the arm rest while his gaze pierced through the picture. His eyes, ice blue with a tint of malice for all those who took away all he cherished.

She shivers inwardly and glances over at his butler, Sebastian.

She never quite figured out that man.

His tall, flawless features, stood out from the picture like a sore thumb. His pale, smooth skin, held it's own glint against the brightly lit room. What attracted her most, was his eyes. Those red gems, she thought, were beautiful but deadly.

Where did she get these thoughts from?

Not even she knew.

But nonetheless, she diverts her gaze from the picture and continues her journey down the stairs with a silent clicks.

She smiles softly.

'Was it because of that time?' she asks herself, remembering the last few moments before she was knocked out. She could remember seeing his determined yet troubled gaze directed toward her as the darkness consumed her and images of him fade.

She didn't know what hit her.

But it did the trick, all right.

'Was it because of those zombies?' she thinks as the small smile leaves her face.

She didn't know.

With a defeated sigh, she walks out of the Phantomhive mansion, empty. It was like she was missing something.

'But what could it be?' she asks herself, as if expecting the answer to pop right in front of her and-

"Oh? Look what we have here," says a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: With a defeated sigh, she walks out of the Phantomhive mansion, empty. It was like she was missing something.

'But what could it be?' she asks herself, as if expecting the answer to pop right in front of her and-

"Oh? Look what we have here," says a voice.

A man, no older than his mid-50s, stands before her with an smirk on his darkened lips. His dirty blonde hair, which is held back by a thin headband, flows sideways, along with the gentle breeze. His eyebrows, fierce and befitting of said man, held two piercings above his left eye. His ears, which are slightly scrunched up, held its own frightening meaning to the fools who walk his path. His-

Ah, yes...

Of course, his attire.

Yes...

His attire; a stark white suit, graces his slender body with it's smooth, man-made material.

She scoffs inwardly as she notices his shirt, that has been purposely left open for the entire world to feast upon.

"Who are you?" she asks with a frown. "You're trespassing on private property, you know," she says, inwardly cautious of his actions. But for the sake of her... reputation and her dearest fiancée, she puts on a show for the man to see.

"Me?" he says while calmly walking toward her. "Why, I'm Caesar, the younger brother of Azzurro Vanel. Have you heard of him?" asks Caesar while hovering over her with a smirk.

"No, I have not," replies Lizzy with a frown. "But please leave before I-"

"Before you what, my dear?" he asks while grabbing her wrist. "That mansion is empty, from what I know. There is no need to pretend," says Caesar smugly.

"And how did you know that?" asks Lizzy with fake amazement and fear.

"I have my sources," he replies with a smirk. "And YOU will be coming with me." Without as much as a warning, he places a wet cloth over her nose and mouth, knocking her out entirely.

'C-C-Ciel…' she thinks while succumbing to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Before you what, my dear?" he asks while grabbing her wrist. "That mansion is empty, from what I know. There is no need to pretend," says Caesar smugly.

"And how did you know that?" asks Lizzy with fake amazement and fear.

"I have my sources," he replies with a smirk. "And YOU will be coming with me." Without as much as a warning, he places a wet cloth over her nose and mouth, knocking her out entirely.

'C-C-Ciel…' she thinks while succumbing to darkness.

...

"That conference with the Duke was a waste of time," says Ciel with a grunt.

"Even so, you still need to talk to him, as painful as it seems, Bocchan," replies Sebastian with a smile.

"It'd be better if he was dead- what the hell is this?" he says, taking note of a piece of paper stuck to the front door.

**If you want to see your fiancée alive, you will bring the money in CASH to XXX-XXX at midnight tonight.**

**Don't be late!**

He scoffs.

"Seems like Elizabeth-sama is in a pitch," says Sebastian with a frown.

Ciel nods his head and runs his gloved hand through his hair.

"These damned people need to learn how to talk to me in person rather than kidnapping me and my fiancée," he says with a growl. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord," replies Sebastian with an insidious smile.

…

She groans and opens her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

'What the-'

Memories of that… _Caesar_ person flood her mind, making her eyes widen in realization.

'Oh no!' she screams inwardly as she sits up abruptly and glances around like a cornered rat. She gets up from the bed and walks toward a small source of light, the size of a dime.

She hears shuffling behind that door.

"Oi, I think she's awake," says a voice.

"Really?" answers another voice. "Then let's bring her to Caesar-sama before he throws a bitch fit at us again," groans the second voice.

"I hear you on that one," replies the first voice.

Within minutes, she hears the gears of locks being turned and opened.

'How many locks did they use to lock me up?' she wonders as she continues to stand by the door in confusion.

"Why the hell do we need to put up so many damned locks? It's not like she's going to get away anyway," complains the first voice.

"I don't know and I know what you mean. Unlocking these little shits each time takes forever. Then that bastard of a boss we have always complains on our tardiness," growls the second voice.

Lizzy couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"W-What's so funny?" asks the first guard, blushing at the sight of Lizzy.

"O-Oh!" she says, caught off guard. "I-I was just l-listening to your c-conversation and thought it was f-funny," she stutters while giving them an embarrassed smile. "I didn't mean to o-offend you guys…"

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," says the second voice boredly. "We're just here to keep guard. Nothing else. Damned boss has us chained on a fucking leash," he says while running a hand through his hair.

"Cmon, let's go. That ass of a boss is expecting you now," says the first voice while moving aside enough for her to walk past him.

…

"Well, good luck to you," says the first voice with a small uninterested wave. She could sense a hint of sadness in his tone.

"…"

"What's wrong?" asks the second voice with a frown.

"Am I going to die?" asks Lizzy with monotone.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: "Well, good luck to you," says the first voice with a small uninterested wave. She could sense a hint of sadness in his tone.

"…"

"What's wrong?" asks the second voice with a frown.

"Am I going to die?" asks Lizzy with monotone.

The two guards exchange glances. With their troubled looks, she couldn't help but smile softly at them.

"It's alright. Thank you two," she says. With an eerie smile, she walks through the door, expecting that son of a bitch to-

"Finally! You're here," says Caesar impatiently. He claps his hands together, faking his enthusiasm.

'His acting is atrocious,' thinks Lizzy while walking up to him with a frown.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asks with her hands on her hips. "Once my Ciel comes, he will beat you up and-"

Caesar bursts out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh, girl!" he says, slapping his knee in comical relief. "That damned midget can't do shit to me! I have the strength of a hundred men!" he states cockily.

"Hmph, you don't know him like I do. He will come and-"

"My dear, if you believe that then why is he not here right now?" he taunts with a smirk.

She flinches.

"W-What..." her mind drifts as she soaks in his words. Overwhelmed with images upon images of the... less than desired flood her head, making her slump against the wall.

Slowly but steadily, tears slid down her carefully powder cheeks, drenching her frilled collar.

"Haha! What kind of woman are you? You don't even have any faith in that brat. Some fiancee you are," scoffs Caesar, enjoying his bitching spree.

'H-He's r-right...' thinks Lizzy, bursting into another waves of tears-

...

'No. I can't let Ciel see this side of me,' she thinks with a change of heart. She wipes her tears with her sleeve, not giving two shits if she smears her eyeliner or her mascara.

"You will NOT talk about my Ciel like that!" she exclaims, pulling up her dress and-


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: 'H-He's r-right...' thinks Lizzy, bursting into another waves of tears-

...

'No. I can't let Ciel see this side of me,' she thinks with a change of heart. She wipes her tears with her sleeve, not giving two shits if she smears her eyeliner or her mascara.

"You will NOT talk about my Ciel like that!" she exclaims, pulling up her dress and-

"What the hell did you just say?" growls Caesar in anger. His mood made a sudden turn for the worst.

Glaring at him dangerously, Lizzy pulls up her dress, removing twin sabers from their hilt.

"Oh? The little girl wants to play-"

She runs up to him gracefully, stabbing through his forearm. Blood rushes from his veins like a waterfall, drenching the carpet with its contents.

"Ah! You insolent little bitch! Guards!" he screams, attempting to hold his wrist in a vice grip to stop the bleeding. "Kill her! The negotiations are off!"

The guards storm into the room, looking left and right frantically for their-

"What's wrong boss? Who is-" the big guard glances at Lizzy's bloody saber. "Tch, wow boss. You mean to tell us, this little girl got the best of you? Geez, what a dumb-" he choked on his words.

She held her saber firmly against her small hands. Her knuckles, stark white.

"Gah! What did you just do?" says another guard. His hands flew to the bigger guard's throat, trying to stop the intense hemorrhaging.

She twitches.

With a crude smile, she continues her massacre, painting the Al Capone suite with blood red.

...

Ciel stands in front of the manor with a disapproving look. His fists clenched tightly against the leathery fabric, wrinkling the material in anger.

"Damned Vanels," mumbles Ciel under his breath. He glares dangerously at the manor in front of him, ready to flip shit-

"Now, Bocchan. It's not polite to curse," says Sebastian with a smile. "Even if they deserve it," he adds in while glancing at the suite.

"Tch, don't lecture me on how to speak, Sebastian," complains Ciel with a frown. He removes his eye patch and stares intently at the demon. "Sebastian, I order you to save Lizzy and bring her back here."

Sebastian kneels on one knee and crosses and arm against his chest.

"Yes, my-"

"AHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: He removes his eye patch and stares intently at the demon. "Sebastian, I order you to save Lizzy and bring her back here."

Sebastian kneels on one knee and crosses and arm against his chest.

"Yes, my-"

"AHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asks Ciel while darting his eyes at every inch of the suite in sight. "That can't be-" before he gets a chance to say anymore, Sebastian disappears from sight, heading toward the direction of the scream with inhuman speed.

…

Crunch

She pauses momentarily, stepping on a dead man's hand, effectively fracturing his fingers with her flat heels. Her eyes, constricted, as if she was taken over by some form of drug or maybe, even a demon.

Slash

She cuts through more and more men, severing flesh and bone. Blood drenches her dress, enveloping her in a deep red that clashed with her slightly crazed eyes.

"AHHHHH!" screams her latest victim.

She removes her saber from his body and swings it to the floor, effectively removing stray stains of-

"Elizabeth-sama!" says Sebastian with amazement. He walks through the doors and stares at her, shocked. "Are you injured?" he asks with a disapproving face.

She shakes her head and grins sheepishly.

"No, I'm alright, Sebastian," she says while taking out a small handkerchief. She wipes the blood from her sabers and return them to their rightful place under her dress, masking them from the world.

Sebastian nods but picks up Lizzy bridal style and-

"S-S-Sebastian! I can walk on my own!" she says, protesting.

"You have tarnished yourself, my Lady," he says with a smile. "I will make preparations for your bath when we get back to the manor."

Without another word, she nods in thanks and leans into the trusted butler's hold.

...

"Sebastian?" she says with a small tone.

"Yes, Elizabeth-sama?" he asks while bringing her back to the entrance of the suite.

"Can you keep this a secret between us?" she pleads softly. "I… showed Ciel an uncute side of me…" she trails off, leaving his curiosity to wonder. "I don't want him to find out about… this too," she says in a smaller and barely audible voice.

Smiling again, he says "Yes, my Lady."

She returns the smile with a reassured feeling in her chest.

…

"Lizzy!" says Ciel while running up to the two. "Did that bastard hurt you?" he asks while frowning, adding to the future winkles that he will be getting.

Lizzy shakes her head.

"Nope! Sebastian saved me before I was harmed!" she says while smiling at her dearest fiancée.

"Tch, a Phantomhive butler? You killed everyone but she manages to get all the blood splatter while you barely get one drop on you? That's unsightly, Sebastian," complains Ciel with an angered sigh.

Sebastian continues to smile, refraining from giving him a much more… unrestricted reply.

He lets go of Lizzy and watches as Ciel supports her as she fakes a tired out self.

She glances at the sky briefly before thinking, 'I hope those two got away.' A small smile dawns her face as she continues along the path with her fiancee.

Sebastian walks behind them. His smile never left his face.

He places his finger to his lips and thinks 'This is our little secret.'


End file.
